L'Amour d'une femme
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Marie-Antoinette savait que cela ne serait pas possible mais elle ne pouvait plus se taire : elle était amoureuse d'Oscar de Jarjayes.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Marie-Antoinette savait que cela ne serait pas possible mais elle ne pouvait plus se taire : elle était amoureuse d'Oscar de Jarjayes.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi OscarxMarie-Antoinette, lancé par Skyfox502218, sur le forum lady oscar xooit. Comme le titre du défi l'indique, il s'agit ici d'une romance entre Oscar et Marie-Antoinette, c'est-à-dire deux femmes. Ce texte a donc des thèmes lesbiens. Sachez que :

S **I JE SUIS OUVERTE AUX CRITIQUES CONSTRUCTIVES, JE N'ACCEPTERAI EN REVANCHE AUCUNE CRITIQUE SUR LE FAIT QU'IL Y AIT DU LESBIANISME DANS CETTE FANFICTION OU SUR LE COUPLE EN LUI-MÊME !**

 **C'EST COMME REPROCHER A UNE GLACE AU CITRON D'AVOIR LE GOÛT DE CITRON !**

 **DE PLUS, IL Y A EGALEMENT DES MENTIONS DE THEMES ADULTES.**

 **L'Amour d'une femme**

Seule dans ses appartements après avoir renvoyé ses servantes et ses dames, la jeune dauphine Marie-Antoinette faisait les cent pas, se tordant les mains, anxieuse. C'était le grand jour, elle avait enfin osé sauter le pas :

Elle allait avouer ses sentiments à Oscar.

Car oui, la jeune princesse de seize ans aimait sa capitaine des gardes royaux.

Au début, elle pensait que son attraction pour elle était causé par la particularité d'Oscar. Une femme soldat, élevée en homme. Elle pensait aussi que son attachement pour elle était lié à sa personnalité : Oscar était droite, noble, honnête, courageuse. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Là où elle se sentait prisonnière, dès qu'Oscar était là, tout changeait. Elle n'était plus dauphine, future reine de France. Elle était elle, Marie-Antoinette, jeune adolescente autrichienne qu'on avait déraciné de sa Vienne chérie pour la planter à Versailles, espérant que le jardinier qu'était son époux la ferait s'épanouir et avoir des fruits à couronner. Mais si Louis était quelqu'un d'adorable, de gentil, qui méritait d'être heureux, elle n'avait que de l'amitié pour lui. Quand il la touchait, essayant de remplir son devoir conjugal, malgré les caresses, les tentatives, elle n'éprouvait absolument rien. Et avec le temps, la jeune fille avait commencé à ressentir des choses étranges concernant Oscar :

Elle se surprenait très souvent à l'observer, à se demander à quoi elle ressemblait sous son uniforme. Etait-elle plate ? Ou au contraire, avait-elle des formes rondes et élégantes ?

Quand Oscar n'était pas là, elle se languissait d'elle, le temps lui paraissait plus long et plus morne qu'il ne l'était déjà, dans cette cour à l'étiquette si stricte. Mais quand Oscar était là, elle se sentait libre, les chaînes de la temporalité s'étaient brisées. La présence de la capitaine faisait accélérer le temps et l'heure de son départ lui semblait toujours arrivée trop rapidement.

Et lorsque Oscar devait accomplir des missions périlleuses, elle n'était jamais tranquille, ne retrouvant la sérénité uniquement au retour de la soldate.

Jusque là, la princesse se disait que c'était simplement parce qu'Oscar était sa première amie en France, l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Mais une amie ne désirait pas charnellement une amie.

Au début, cela lui avait fait peur. Des nuits durant, elle faisait des rêves érotiques, où une Oscar nue ou presque venait vers elle, elle l'embrassait, la caressait et même dans son inconscient, la jeune fille sentait son corps réagir de plaisir. Elle se réveillait, se sentant fébrile, elle avait chaud, elle avait des réactions corporelles qu'elle jugeait étrange, comme au niveau de sa poitrine, et elle sentait comme un liquide entre ses jambes qui n'était pas causé par ses menstrues. Quand Louis essayait de la faire femme, son esprit lui intimait Oscar l'espace que quelques instants. Honteuse, elle n'avait plus osé regarder Oscar. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne devine ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'elle la déteste, elle se sentait déjà si sale ! Et après tout, une femme devait désirer un homme, et non une femme ! Elle ignorait ce qu'était ce liquide, ces réactions, mais le plaisir qu'elle ressentait quand les deux étaient présents, elle savait que normalement, ils auraient dû être causés par Louis. Il était son mari, après tout. Ou par un autre homme. Puis elle comprit finalement son mal, qui était le même mal que les héroïnes des romans qu'elle avait pu lire jadis :

Elle aimait.

Elle aimait Oscar.

Elle était amoureuse d'une femme.

Quand elle l'avait compris, elle avait tenu à être seule, elle s'était enfermée dans son petit cabinet, dont la porte cachée se trouvait non loin de son lit. Là, sur le sofa bleu pastel, elle s'était écroulée, sanglotante. Elle était impure et si cela se savait, elle dégoûterait tout le monde ! Elle avait fait peu d'apparitions les jours suivants et cela avait inquiété la cour. Louis, toujours attentionné, était allé la voir, lui demandant si elle était malade, lui faisant apporter des pâtisseries, demandant même aux cuisiniers de Versailles de lui faire des gâteaux autrichiens. Le roi avait crû qu'elle se sentait seule, isolée, qu'elle avait le mal du pays, il lui fit savoir qu'il l'aimait tendrement, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais déçue et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais causé de déplaisir, bien au contraire. Ils étaient adorables mais ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle essayait de tuer son amour dans l'oeuf en ne voyant plus Oscar. Car Oscar était liée à la Cour. Sous peu, des lettres de sa mère arrivèrent. Des lettres qui, au début, étaient douces, maternelles et inquiètes mais qui devinrent, au fil du temps, plus dur, presque militaire. Sois belle, souris et fais un enfant. Tels étaient les ordres de la Générale Habsbourg. Et désobéir ne lui servirait à rien. Alors, elle sécha ses larmes, enfila ses atours comme une armure, son maquillage était un masque, elle n'était qu'un automate pour amuser la galerie des courtisans. De son trône, elle voyait Oscar qui la dévisageait, elle voulait lui parler mais l'étiquette ne permettait pas cela. On ne pouvait adresser la parole à quelqu'un de supérieur en rang uniquement si cette personne avait engagé la discussion.

\- Oscar ? L'appela-t-elle timidement

La militaire s'approcha et la salua.

\- Majesté, je suis soulagée de vous voir. J'ai su que vous aviez été malade, je me suis inquiétée.

Les yeux saphir d'Oscar étaient plein d'honnêteté, de sincérité. Et sa voix, chaleureuse envers elle, lui avait manqué. Marie-Antoinette réalisa qu'Oscar était le remède à ses maux, s'en couper, c'était mourir. Et en plus, elle avait causé du tracas à Oscar. Qu'elle avait été sotte !

\- Je vais mieux Oscar, je suis désolée si je vous ai fait peur.

Un jour, alors qu'elle continuait son rôle de pantin, de guignol presque, elle entendait des gens discuter. Elle resta loin, car dès qu'elle s'approchait, les conversations changeaient et là, même si elle était pudique, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur les relations intimes.

\- Savez-vous la dernière ? La fille de Madame de Givers, Louise, a été surprise au lit, accompagnée et nue comme un ver !

\- Seigneur ! Madame sa mère voudra très certainement la marier très vite !

\- Non, elle est toujours fille.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'elle était en galante compagnie, nue dans son lit.

\- Mais je ne vous ai pas dit avec qui ! Sa meilleure amie, la petite de Lantras !

\- Oh, eh bien, il n'y a pas à s'en faire ! Elle sera toujours physiquement vierge malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

\- Quelque part, cela lui apprend les plaisirs de la Vie sans qu'elle ne s'entache de honte pour autant. Et les hommes sont si bêtes, ils ne peuvent imaginer deux femmes ensemble, c'est d'un risible !

Marie-Antoinette apprit alors la réponse qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas tant la relation physique qui l'intéressait mais elle avait enfin su que d'autres femmes étaient dans son cas et elles pouvaient vivre cet amour, caché certainement, mais le vivre tout de même. C'était décidé, elle ouvrirait son cœur à Oscar.

XXXXX

Les coups frappés à sa porte ramenèrent la princesse à la réalité.

\- Entrez. Dit-elle

Oscar pénétra dans la pièce, vêtue de son uniforme d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Majesté ?

Marie-Antoinette respira un coup pour se donner du courage.

\- En effet Oscar, car j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Ce n'est guère facile, et cela risque de vous surprendre, aussi, si vous voulez vous asseoir...

\- Majesté, je puis vous assurer que j'ai l'estomac accroché et les jambes solides. Plaisanta Oscar

Cependant, la capitaine pouvait voir que sa dauphine était stressée. La nouvelle devrait être de taille.

\- Sachez en premier lieu que, si vous refusez, cela ne changera rien à mon amitié pour vous. Et sachez que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

La voix chevrotante de la jeune fille et ses mots surprirent la militaire.

\- Oscar, je... Oh, Dieu, pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Oscar... Je vous aime Oscar. Je suis amoureuse de vous.

\- Majesté, enfin, je... Je suis une femme !

\- Je le sais, croyez bien que cette information m'a torturée des mois durant mais je ne peux plus me taire ! Cette information est devenue un détail et mon cœur saigne de ne pas pouvoir vous le dire, mais voici la vérité : Je vous aime, je vous aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, je vous aime comme une femme devrait aimer son mari dans les romans. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, tout me parait triste, vous hantez mes pensées et mon sommeil, il ne se passe pas une minute sans que vous soyez la maîtresse dans mon esprit. Et quand vous êtes là... Oh, quand vous êtes là, je me sens vivre, je me sens respirer enfin dans ce château qui m'étouffe ! Je vous aime plus que tout.

Oscar ressentit une profonde tristesse. Marie-Antoinette se tenait là, lui ouvrant son cœur et elle allait devoir le briser. Car si elle aimait sa souveraine, elle ne l'aimait pas comme sa princesse aimerait qu'elle l'aime.

\- Oh, Majesté... Comme je déteste devoir vous dire cela...

\- Je comprends... Vous me trouvez répugnante...

\- Non ! S'écria aussitôt Oscar. Jamais vous ne serez une cause de dégoût pour moi ! Ma princesse, je vous aime, bien sincèrement mais comme vous m'aimez. Je vous aime comme un sujet aime sa dauphine, comme une amie aime son amie. Mais je ne puis vous aimer comme une maîtresse aime son amante. Vous avez une place en mon cœur mais je ne puis répondre à vos sentiments. Mais de grâce, ne dîtes plus jamais que vous êtes immonde ! Vous êtes si loin de tout cela.

Malgré la douleur de voir son amour impossible, la dauphine était heureuse de la sincérité de sa capitaine. Elle avait mal mais moins que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

\- Oscar, merci. Merci de votre franchise. Néanmoins, accordez-moi, je vous en prie, la seule faveur amoureuse que je désire ardemment... Oscar, de grâce, embrassez-moi.

Oscar s'approcha et captura avec douceur les lèvres de la princesse. C'était là le seul plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui offrir et avec cette étreinte, elle espérait que Marie-Antoinette puisse faire le deuil de sa passion.

Quand elle partit, Marie-Antoinette souriait, malgré quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. C'était fini avant d'avoir commencé. Mais Oscar avait été d'une générosité sans limite.

XXXXX

\- Que voulait la dauphine ? Demanda André alors qu'il rejoignait Oscar dans sa chambre

\- M'avouer ses sentiments.

A cela, André ne put que sourire. Il comprenait hélas trop bien la jeune autrichienne. Oscar avait ce don pour capturer les cœurs.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu, André ?! Si cela se savait... La dauphine amoureuse d'une femme...

\- Cela n'est qu'un détail, Oscar.

\- Un détail ?!

\- Parce que si on peut désirer un corps, on tombe avant tout amoureux d'une âme. Et les âmes sont asexuées. La dauphine n'est pas lesbienne. La dauphine est humaine. Comme toi. Comme moi. Comme chacun de ses sujets.

Oscar demeura alors silencieuse, méditant les mots de son ami et elle priait le ciel pour que la dauphine de France puisse aimer à nouveau mais que cette fois-ci, son amour puisse être un amour vécu et non un amour avorté.

 **FIN**


End file.
